worldofgumballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kid
Transcript (14 years ago) Nicole: Mercury, honey. Are you excited? Mercury: For what? Nicole: To be a big sister? Mercury: Big sister? Nicole: Yes to your little brother, Fireball. Mercury: Little brother? No! I don't want a little brother! Nicole: Mercury, honey. This is a big privilege, you'll be a good sister & you'll have fun- Mercury: No! No, no, no, NO! No! I don't want a brother! Richard: Mercury, stop crying please. Daddy's trying to sleep. Mercury: NO! I WANT A SISTER!! Clara: But you have me? Mercury: No, you're my big sister. I want a little sister! Clara: Don't worry, you'll have a sister soon... (After 2 years) Nicole: Mercury, honey. Are you excited? Mercury: For what? Nicole: To be a big sister? Mercury: Big sister? Again? Nicole: Yes, to your little brother and sister (Gumball and Mabel). Fireball(At 2 years, it's kinda normal talking patched): Do you mean the twins? Nicole: Yes. Clara: See, Mercury? Mercury: I have to recognise that's a change... What! Another brother? Clara: Noo. A brother and a sister! (Two weaks later. After four hours of labor, Nicole had finally one of the twins, the girl. Due to her complication at the second baby, the doctors decided to make a cesarean in 5 minutes. Meanwhile, the family could have a look at the baby.) Nicole: So, I knew you want a little sister. Mercury: Huh? Nicole: Good news, the doctor said the eldest is the girl. Mercury: Wait, what will you give the twins' names? Nicole: I don't know... Mercury: What do you mean you don't know? Everyone has names, you know that. (Fireball claps) Clara: Wow. I think little Fireball likes your speeches. (laughs) FIreball: Do again, do again! Clara: Wait, I have a name I could give her. Nicole: What is it? Clara: Mabel. Mercury: Wow. (the two clapped) (The womb rumbles; Nicole bears the pain) Clara:I think he wants to come out! Nicole: Wait! I didn't give name to the boy. Ooh,how about Zach. Mercury: I heard the most boring name I ever heard. (The doctors came to take her in the Surgery Room. After the birth, the family was worried because of the baby's well-being - he can't breathe due to his deformed head. The doctors finally stabille him.) (After a week, the nurse was pushing Nicole in the wheelchair) Nurse: The kids are completely adorable. I mostly like the girl. (the nurse leaves; everyone rush to see the babies) Everyone: Aww.. Richard: Aw,they're so cute than us. (Carries Gumball and Mabel) Oh,you are so ticklish too.. (The babies laughs) Nicole: You know we should give Zach a nickname. How about Gumball? Mercury: BETTER! But I wanted just a sister... Clara: Don't worry. Next time, it'll a girl...An only girl... (After 8 years) Nicole: Mercury, honey. I knew you'll be excited. Are you? Mercury: Why am I supposed to be excited? Nicole: Get ready for your new baby sister and you be a big sister. Mercury: Wait, did you say "sister"?! Clara: Yup. And no twin! Mercury: YAY!! Mabel: Sis, you better be excited. (Gumball runs around the house) Fireball: II'l catch you! Gumball: No, you're not! (They laugh) Mercury: This is my best year of my life. WOOHOO!! Clara: Well, that we wished for you. Mercury: And didn't it came true? Fireball: Yes. (After 4 years) Category:Fanfictions